A Woman Like You
by Werewolves-Vampires-Veela O My
Summary: Charlie and Hermione were listening the the evening news late one night. Hermione asked her husband a question that had been playing on her mind.


A Woman Like You

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Hermione, Charlie or anything to do with the wizarding world. It all belongs to the talented J.K Rowling, The song "A Woman Like You" belongs to the talented Lee Brice.

Last night out of the blue  
Driftin' off to the evenin' news  
She said "Honey, what would you do  
"If you'd have never met me"

The radio was playing the evening news in the background when suddenly Hermione turned to her husband of two years. "Charlie? Honey what would you have done if you had never met me?"

I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
"But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darlin', honestly

"I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
"Probably eat more drive-thru chicken  
"Take a few strokes off my golf game  
"If I'd a never known your name  
"I'd still be drivin' that old green 'Nova  
"I probably never would have heard of yoga  
"Be a better football fan  
"But if I was a single man  
"Alone and out there on the loose  
"I'd be lookin' for a woman like you"

Charlie Weasleys eyes snapped opened as he turned his head towards his wife. A smile playing at his lips as he looked at the beautiful creature beside him. "Ah hell 'Mione I don't know. I guess… Darlin' honestly I'd go fishing with the guys more often. Eat more of the mom's fried chicken. I would have never learnt to play golf. Still be confused on how to drive a muggle car. Hmmm what else? Oh yeah. I would have probably never heard of yoga, I'd be a better Quidditch fan." Charlie took a deep breath pulling Hermione onto his lap and kissing her neck. "But Darlin' if I was a single man I would be looking for a woman like you."

Well, I could tell that got her attention  
So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention  
"I wouldn't trade a single day  
"For a hundred years the other way"  
She just smiled and rolled her eyes  
'Cause she's heard all of my lines

Charlie grinned when he knew his little wife was listening intently to him. " Did I remember to tell you love that I wouldn't trade a single day married to you for a hundred the other way?"

Hermione smiled at her him shaking her head back and forth well trying not to laugh at everything he had said.

I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
"If I hadn't been so lucky

"I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
"Playin' bass in my cover band  
"Restockin' up cold Bud Light  
"For poker every Tuesday night, yeah  
"I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
"And not one throw pillow on the bed  
"I'd keep cash in a coffee can  
"But if I was a single man  
"Alone and out there on the loose  
"I'd be looking for a woman like you"

" Baby, c'mon seriously if you and Ron hadn't remained just friends or if I had never gone home … If I hadn't been so lucky I'd be down in the pub shooting pool with the guys. Restocking up on butter beer and firewhiskey for poker every Tuesday night. I would have five brooms in the shed. The bed would never be made let alone have any throw pillows on it. My money would be kept in a dish instead of in Gringotts where it belongs. And during all this I would still be looking for a woman like you."

She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
But to be sure, I whispered in her ear

"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
"And you make the best fried chicken  
"I got a hopeless golf game  
"I love the sound of your name  
"I might miss that old green 'Nova  
"But I love watchin' you do yoga  
"I'd take a gold band on my hand  
"Over bein' a single man  
"'Cause honestly, I don't know what I'd do  
"If I'd never met a woman like you"

Charlie leaned down kissing Hermione firmly on the lips before trailing his mouth over her cheek and to her ear. He placed a couple of gentle kisses there before he whispered. "You know I hate fishing. And you make better fried chicken then my mom. And coming from a Weasley man you know that's a compliment. I can't play golf to save my life I only learnt for your dad. I love the sound of your name on my lips. I love driving especially when you're with me. I could watch you do yoga for hours. I love having your ring on my finger and would take it over being a single man any day. 'Cause the truth is I don't know what I would do if I had never met a woman like you"


End file.
